


Das Einzimmerappartement in London

by wortgemalt



Series: Der Sommer nach dem Krieg [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortgemalt/pseuds/wortgemalt
Summary: Hermine hat sich eine Einzimmerwohnung in London gemietet.Sie wollte fliehen. Doch ihre Gefühle holen sie wieder ein.Wie lernt man wieder unbescholten zu leben, wenn man schneller erwachsen werden musste, als so manch ein anderer?
Series: Der Sommer nach dem Krieg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Das Einzimmerappartement in London

Ein seichter Septemberwind kam durch das kleine Küchenfenster hereingeweht und ließ ein paar Pergamentblätter leise rascheln. Es war noch recht warm draußen auf den Straßen von London und selbst Nachts konnte man noch die Fenster auflassen um die lauen Lüftchen des abklingenden Sommers in die eigenen vier Wände zu lassen. In der kleinen Einzimmerwohnung irgendwo in der Ravenstonestreet in Balham waren die Fenster jedoch meistens geschlossen. Die Geräusche, die von der Straße hineingeweht wurden, störten die junge Frau die dort wohnte einfach zu sehr. Lachende Kinder, die brummenden Motoren von Autos, Klingeln von Fahrrädern.   
Jetzt jedoch brütete Hermine Granger jedoch nicht über dicken Pergamentstapeln oder langen Briefen, Zeitungsartikeln mit sich bewegenden Bildern und Worten oder staubigen Büchern. Sie saß da, an der kleinen Küchenzeile mit einer Tasse dampfenden Tees in den Händen und starrte auf einen Bilderrahmen an der Wand - der einzige Wandschmuck der ganzen Wohnung.   
Ein Foto hing darin, es war an den Rändern eingerissen und eine große Knickfalte zog sich durch die Mitte des Bildes. Es wirkte, als hätte es lange zusammengefaltet irgendwo gelegen. Drei Menschen standen dort, die beiden Jungen grinsten breit und hatten sich gegenseitig die Arme über die Schultern gelegt, sie trugen die Uniform der Quidditchmanschaft von Gryffindor. Ron und Harry hielten je einen Becher in die Luft, Hermine stand neben Harry und lächelte ebenso in die Kamera, der rote Gryffindorschal um ihre Schultern gelegt und warf immer wieder stolze Blicke zu ihren Freunden die sich zuprosteten. Sie erinnerte sich gut an diesen Tag.  
Colin hatte dieses Bild damals gemacht, nach dem ersten Spiel mit Ron als Hüter, das Gryffindor gewonnen hatte. Es kam ihr so weit weg vor, beinahe wie aus einem anderen Leben, dass ihre einzige Sorge galt, ob ihre Freunde sich etwas beim Spiel brechen, oder ihre Aufsätze nicht schaffen würden. Wie sie ihre Prüfungen bestünden und sich gegen die Gemeinheiten von Professor Snape wehren konnten.   
Hermine seufzte und legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie ab, die sie eng an sich gezogen hatte. Ein feiner Strahl Sonne brach durch das dünne Glas und Staub tanzte in dem Licht durch den Raum.  
Oh wie vermisste sie diese Zeit, als sie gemeinsam im gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, lachten und alberten und sie sich scherzhaft über den Unsinn der beiden Jungs echauffierte. Wenn Fred und George mal wieder ihre verrückten kleinen Leckereien an unschuldigen Schülern testeten oder Lee Jordan und Ron sich ein Schachmatch lieferten. Das knackende Feuer in dem Kamin, die Wärme die er auch an kalten Regennächten ausstrahlte, wenn das Wasser wie Peitschenläge gegen die hohen Fenster fegte. Ihre Wohnung war klein und gemütlich eingerichtet, aber sie kam einfach nicht an das Gefühl ran, dass sie in Hogwarts gehabt hatte. Oder auch im Fuchsbau. Auch hier waren die Möbel anscheinend wahllos zusammengestellt worden, kein Stück passte zu einem anderen und doch ergaben sie irgendwie ein stimmiges Muster. Von dem Schreibtisch aus hatte man einen Blick aus dem Fenster, auf den kleinen Park auf der anderen Straßenseite und wenn abends die Sonne unterging, erstrahlte die östliche Wand in einem feurigen orange.  
Oh wie vermisste sie den Fuchsbau, Molly und Arthur, Ginny und die Zwillinge, Harry und… Ron.   
Hermine schob einen zerbrochenen Federkiel zur Seite und stellte ihre halb leere Tasse ab. Der Kiel fiel von dem kleinen Tisch und sogleich stürzte sich ihr Kater Krummbein darauf und tobte wild entschlossen zwischen den Möbelbeinen durch die Wohnung.   
Dabei rannte er gegen ihren Schreibtisch, auf sich Zeitungen und Briefe, Berichte und alles Mögliche stapelte. Bedrohlich wackelten die Briefe, Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein, doch sie fielen nicht hinunter. Hermines Blick dagegen verfing sich an der silbrigen Dose neben den dicken, geschlossenen Umschlägen.   
Flohpulver. Sie hatte extra den kleinen Gasofen ihrer Wohnung so verhext, dass sie über ihn reisen konnte. Die einzige Verbindung bestand jedoch nach Hogwarts und auf der Dose war eine feine Schicht Staub zu erkennen. Hermine redete sich gerne ein, dass sie einfach aktuell keine Zeit fand. Dass ihre Aufgaben für Kingsley wichtiger waren, für den Orden. Doch in Wahrheit fürchtete sie sich. Sie wollte die traurigen, die mitleidigen Gesichter nicht mehr sehen. Sie konnte es auch einfach nicht mehr.   
Hermine schloss die Augen. Scham. Sie empfand große Scham dafür, dass sie es einfach nicht mehr aushielt diese ganzen traurigen, schmerzerfüllten Blicke zu ertragen. Verlust, wo man nur hinsah. Jeder, wirklich jeder hatte in diesem Krieg jemanden verloren. Eltern und Geschwister, Freunde und Bekannte. Einige hatten ihre Heimat verloren, andere die Hoffnung in ihre Zukunft. Die Sonne sank langsam immer weiter und der Lichtstrahl wanderte über den Boden. Bald würde ihre ihre Zimmerwand erreichen und damit ihre Wohnung in ihr warmes Licht tauchen. Doch innerlich zitterte Hermine. Es war die Einsamkeit, die sie frösteln ließ.   
Sie hatte sie doch selbst gewählt. War kurz nach dem Ron verschwunden war selbst aufgebrochen, hier her nach London, um ja in der Nähe des Ministeriums zu sein, in der Nähe zum Orden und zu Kingsley der alles in die Hand genommen hatte. Sie bewunderte Kingsley sehr. Er war ein starker und fähiger Zauberer, voller Entschlossenheit und Ruhe. Ihm konnte anscheinend nichts so schnell etwas anhaben oder aus der Ruhe bringen.  
Ob er auch Albträume hatte, die ihn des Nachts aus dem Schlaf rissen, schweißgebadet und nach einer Hand greifend, die nicht da war? Ob er dann auch nächtelang nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen konnte, wenn kalte Stiche ihr Herz malträtierten und sie sich stundenlang die Frage stellen musste, ob sie denn die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen hatte, ob sie nicht doch etwas hätte retten können. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken an die ersten Wochen nach der großen Schlacht um Hogwarts schnürte sich Hermines Kehle zu. Wie viele Steine hatten sie weggeräumt, wie viele Menschen? Und wie wenig Zeit hatten sie gefunden, für sich selbst? Und irgendwie war alles so schnell gekommen, die Verhörungen durch das Ministerium, Gespräche mit Kingsley und Professor McGonagall, die vielen, vielen Beisetzungen… Die Zeit war so dahin geflogen, abends saß man dann am Tisch, stumm verlief das Essen ehe jeder in sich gekehrt und erschöpft zu Bett ging, alleine mit den dunklen Gedanken. Wie schwer war es geworden, Worte füreinander zu finden. Als hätte sich ein großes, schweres Tuch über sie alle gelegt.   
Dann war Ron verschwunden und Hermine hatte entschieden, dass sie keine Nacht länger im Fuchsbau verweilen konnte. Nur der bloße Gedanke daran auch nur eine Sekunde dort ohne ihn zu sein ließ heiße Tränen in ihre Augen schießen.   
Hermine schluchzte auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.   
Sie war doch kaum 19 Jahre alt. Und doch fühlte sie sich wie eine alte Frau, vom Kummer und Schmerz eines ganzen Lebens gezeichnet, so viel Last auf ihren Schultern, so viel Erinnerung.  
Der Tee auf dem Tisch war inzwischen kalt geworden und die Sonne so weit gesunken, dass nur noch ein feiner Strahl gegen die obere Kante der Wand fiel. In der Wohnung war es dunkel geworden, kein Licht brannte an der Decke, die Kerzen auf dem Tisch waren kalt.  
Krummbein hatte schon vor einiger Zeit das Interesse an dem Federkiel verloren und war in die andere Ecke der Wohnung gewandert. Eingerollt lag er dort auf dem Ende ihres Bettes und sein Schweif wippte langsam von der Kante, hin und her, hin und her wie das Pendel einer Uhr.   
Irgendwann konnte Hermine sich beruhigen, auch wenn ihre Wangen gerötet und heiß waren. Sie setzte sich gerade hin, atmete mehrmals tief und und legte den Kopf in den Nacken zurück. Sie versuchte sich auf ihren Körper zu konzentrieren. Das Gefühl ihrer Haare auf ihren Schultern, die dünne Wolle ihrer Jacke zwischen ihren Fingern, der raue Stoff der Sitzbank unter ihren Füßen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Geschmack der spätsommerlichen Luft in ihrer Wohnung, den Duft von frisch gemähten Gras gemischt mit Pergament auf ihrer Zunge. Das hier und jetzt. Die friedvolle Ruhe des Abends, das leise Zwitschern der Vögel vor ihrem Fenster.   
So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen. Entschlossen stand Hermine auf, mit wenigen Schritten war die Distanz zu ihrem Schreibtisch überwunden. Aus dem Stapel Zeitungen kramte sie ein paar leere Pergamentseiten hervor und griff nach ihrer Pfauenfeder. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht bei den ersten Worten, doch je mehr Tinte auf das Blatt floss, je mehr Gedanken ihren Kopf verließen, desto fester wurde Hermines Griff und desto klarer wurde ihr Geist.   
Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte. Nicht wenige Blätter landeten zerknüllt im Papierkorb bis ein halbwegs annehmbarer Brief zustande gekommen war. Sie schrieb die Adresse fein und sauber auf den Umschlag. 

_Harry Potter und Ron Weasley_  
_Fuchsbau_  
_Ottery St. Catchpole_

Hermine zögerte. Dann ergänzte sie noch zwei Zeilen, ehe sie das Pergament zusammenfaltete und in den Umschlag schob.

_Was tun wir hier? Das erste Mal in meinem Leben habe ich das Gefühl, einfach nichts mehr zu wissen. Keine Worte zu finden. Ich vermisse Euch, ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr. Und ich möchte nach Hause zurückkommen..._


End file.
